Putting the world back together
by snowmanic
Summary: A story about the romance between the female inquisitor and Sera as they try to restore the world. All characters and content belongs to bio ware. The story will contain sex at some point, also it is a story about homosexuality so you have been warned. It is based on a game that is not out yet so I will have to fill blanks in. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dragon age or any of the characters. This is a story about female Inquisitor and Sera Romance. The story may be slightly complicated because the game isn't out yet so I will have to fill bits in so it will jump to parts I see in trailers and news releases so it may be in the wrong order compared to the game. Also I know walking bomb doesn't work that way but it's my story :).

…...

Chapter 1: Meeting the Inquisitor.

Sera casually pushed the bare wooden door of the tavern open and was met with a shining bright

light as she now stood on one of the streets of Halamshiral. She moved quickly as she filtered

between the large crowds until finally she was clear and in a deserted alley. The alley was dark and

smelled like a bog and at the end was a single door with a small mettle slot. Sera approached the

door and once there she banged twice and waited for the slot to open. She placed the frayed book

that she had lifted from some noble and placed it into the slot. A mysterious hand quickly pulled in

the book and then replaced it with a pouch of coins. Sera took the coins and left the door heading

back to the streets. She emerged from the alley and was about to filter unseen back into the crowd

when she noticed a beautiful woman smile at her. The unknown woman was tall, with long red

flaming hair, precious pink lips and slight purple eye-shadow.

.

.

.

"Ugh" Sera grunts as she bumps into a group of soldiers and a noble due to being distracted by the

gorgeous woman. "You filthy knife ears, how dare you touch me" The noble growls. Sera turns to

face the group of men "Watch where ya going you daft tit" Sera says with a smart as attitude.

"More insolence from the knife ears" The noble growls. "Lord Gaspard is considering putting down

you filthy elf's perhaps your lesson should come now " The noble says and gestures to one of his guards

who draws his longsword. "One ear or two?" He asks as he walks forward, his armour glittering and

his eyes focused on her. Sera's hands reach behind her to grab her daggers when the gorgeous

woman steps in front of her. "Surely there is no need for this" The woman asks as she stands in

front of the elf. Sera can't help but notice and check out that ass and is intrigued by the confidence

of this woman who is dressed in simple robe with a blue top and a black skirt tracing down to her high heeled black boots.

.

.

.

"How dare you interfere you bitch" the soldier shouts and raises his sword to cut down the woman.

Sera quickly reaches for her daggers hoping to block the sword from killing this daft all be it

smocking hot woman. The sword swings towards the woman and hits her , Sera closes her eyes not

wanting to see her die. A loud clanging sound forcer her to open them and she sees the sword in

pieces and the man stepping back in shock. The woman is covered in rocks like some sort of

armour. She raises her hand and clicks and the armour disappears, she steps towards the man "you

have decided your fate" she says and then places her hand on his head for a second before pushing

him into the crowd. "That's it bitch, you break a sword and push one of my men. You think that will

scare us, men bring me the elf's ears and this mage bitch she will have to repay me in other ways."

He says and receives a large roar of laughter from his men. "You know what maybe will leave the

elf one for her ears so she can hear you scream as my men take you, so much for scary mages you

w..." he is interrupted by the screaming of one of his soldiers. Sera looks at the soldier who had

been pushed back into the crowd earlier he glows blue and wails before he explodes. The blast

completely obliterates the group of men leaving nothing but a large pool of blood and a few body parts.

.

.

.

"Guess I am deadly after all, well I should be going" The mage says and smiles sweetly before

turning her back to Sera. "Wait" Sera says and the mage stops and turns to face her. "Thank you for

saving me gorgeous" Sera says and gently kisses her cheek. The mage blushes and starts to

stammer "see ya around" Sara says and winks at the woman before walking off and disappearing into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Alienage.

Sera sat in the Tavern several hours after the exploding nobleman incident, she slowly sippesher

mead out of a crudely made mug. The tavern was dimly lit and spread between races in the corner

that was mouldy and decadent sat a group of city elves. Sera sat away from them on a table nearer

the middle where the humans and nobles sat in the slightly cleaner parts. Sera took another swig of

her drink and was deep in thought reflecting on her successful mission for Red Jenny when the

door bangs loudly against the wall as it was opens with great force.

.

.

.

A scraggy looking male elf stood in the door his face pale with terror, he gasps as tries to speak

"They... There... (loud pant) Duke Gaspard is marching on the alienage to show the

orlesians he can bring peace to the country" he says. The group of elves left quickly in a panic and

Sera put down her mug. "It wasn't her fight but she couldn't let incidents be hurt by the very people

who should protect them. She grabs her bow and quickly leaves the tavern. She enters onto the

street and spots the group of elves in the distance and quickly makes pursuit, she puffs as she

begins to run out of air. They descend into a dark alley which is almost pitch black. Sera stops and

raises her eyes to the sky, the stars shine bright against the endless darkness. "Charge cut them

down" Sera snaps her eyes back forward where she's sees a woman running and a child holding her hand trying to keep up.

.

.

.

The child cries out as she falls, the woman turns and tries to pick her up. A group of ten men at arms

charge towards the defenceless duo. Torches in their hand and a silver sword in the other. The light

illuminates these men in their silver armour. Sera reaches behind her and grabs her bow with one

hand and an arrow in the other. She takes a deep breath as she draws her bow, the wood creaks with

as it is stretches further. She fells the rough string on her face and stops, she takes another breath as

she picks a target. A soldier begins to swing his sword at the helpless woman and child. Sera lets

loose her arrow which hurtles towards her target and on impact sends him spiralling to the ground. A clean shot to the neck, hitting the gap between the helmet and armour. Sera again quickly draws

another arrow and in that moment realises these heartless humans will kill the duo before she kills them all.

.

.

.

A bright flash of light illuminates the entire street for a split second revealing the worn down cobble

streets and the puddles from the earlier rain. The nine men cry out in pain and there screams are

horrid. A huge fireball and hurls towards them masterfully avoiding the elves but engulfing the

heartless men in a sort of ironic hell fire. A cloaked figure approaches from behind the elves,

brandishing a staff with snake serpents wrapped round a blue orb at the top, a sharp blade at the

bottom of it and all connected by a fiery red shaft. The cries die down and all of the soldiers were

lying flat on the ground most likely dead. The mage lowers her hood and the fire illuminates her

face, that wavy red hair and previous pink lips. She stands behind the elf and gently places her

hand on her shoulder "are you both okay?" she asks politely. "Yes thank you my lady" The woman

replies and graciously bows. "You two should get into the alienage where it will be safe" The

woman says and the elves quickly depart. Sera steps out of the alley way and onto the street hugging the wall so she is still hidden by the shadow.

.

.

.

She turns her head to the right where the woman and child are running towards and notices faint

pale wooden gates and walls, barely illuminates by weak flickering torches. In front of this a small

force had gathers and a flag with a black background, a white sword on it, an eye on top of that

half with between the hilt and tip then flames coming out of it. A few elves had also joins this

force and a few stranglers joins this army of no more than two hundred men and women. Then Sera

eyes are drawn to the left by the sound of thudding a huge force marches towards the woman who

is roughly half way between both armies. The enemy force stops in coordinates fashion. "Shield

wall maggots" a voice cries from the darkness. The army drops there square shields and slowly

begin to advance in this intimidating show of force. "You can't save the elves bitch, Lord Gaspard

will crush you and them. No mages fireball is a match for a mighty shield wall" An General cries

out as his men approach the woman and at the same timer her force moves a little closer and archers come to the front.

.

.

.

Sera sneaks into this formation and hides amongst the alienage elves volunteers

themselves to defend there home. The woman begins to twirl her staff around and her hands glow

red before she fires a ball of flames into the sky missing the advancing soldiers. "Look at that men,

this bitch is terrifies, can't even hit a huge target. A fireball would bounce of a shield wall you

know nothing about,,," he stops as the sky suddenly lights up and multiple flaming balls coming

pouring out of the sky. They crash and explode into the vast lines of approaching soldiers. The

Orelisans had been too busy protecting the front that the third lines hadn't raises their shields to

protect from the air. Chaos ensues through their ranks as men and women scream as they suffer massive casualties.

The shield wall had virtually collapses when the woman cries out for someone call Vivenne and

both mages launch fireballs straight into the front two lines which complexity obliterates them. The

mage raises her hand and an officer cries out "Archers loose" Sera draws her bow with the rest of

the archers and lets loose her arrow. A rain of arrows crashing into the broken formation and decimates this force.

.

.

.

"Archers knock arrows" the officer cries and once again Sera draws her bow in unison with the

group. The woman raises her hand again and the officer cries out to loose arrows. Sera lets loose

her arrow and the rain of arrows once again crashes into chaotic line. "Parley" cries out the general.

The streets are once again quiet as a general rides out in front of his men. "we must stop

this bloodshed, such barbarism is not what Andraste would want" He cries out. "Ironic that you

would march against the elves with the intent to slaughter all of them, yet you believe your men

should not be slaughter. You and your Lord Gaspard are clearly monsters but if your parley is an

honest one I will hear you. However our terms are unconditional but you have my word your men

will not be harmed" The woman cries out. "Thank you my lady you are clearly honourable and

talented. I shall rid out to you to accept them face to face" He says and begins trotting on his horse.

.

.

.

Suspiciously before he began trotting he gestures to his officer who appears to be ordering his men

to reform there lines. The officer trots slowly towards the mage who is still illuminate by the

flames, with a white flag waving. His army still mysteriously forming there lines and even raises

there shields to defend against arrows from above. The man got to within ten paces when he broke

into a gallop pulling of the white sheet which covers his lance and charges towards the mage. She

barely manages to roll to the side in time and was still caught by his charge. He rides her few

strides down and begins turning with the intent to charge her again when Sera draws her bow then

carefully aims and let loose her arrow. The horse shrieks and bucks up, the general falls off and

with another careful shot from Sera the horse slumps to the ground. The general draws his sword

after dropping the lance and swings widely at the mage who gracefully doges the attack. He swings

again in a downward motion his blade grinding against the red staff. The mage pushes it up

staggering him and as she swirls it around hit him in the face with the blunt end. He is knocked back and stands dazed before his head is cut from his treacherous body in one swift motion.

.

.

.

"Archers knock arrows" the officer cries and so Sera draws her bow. The advancing army was a

fraction of what it had been minutes ago but still outnumbers them by at least two to one. The men

at arms chants as there deadly shield wall advances "Vivenne shake it up" the mage cries out.

Sera had no idea who or where this Vivenne was but shortly after the order was issues, she felt the

floor slightly tremor below her. The vibrations were clearly worse to the enemy who were falling

over and wobbling over the place. The mage launches a ball of fire into the sky and seconds later a

second wave of hell fire descends upon the broken shield wall and inflicts tremendous damage.

The mage rises her hand "loose arrows" the officer cries and Sera releases her arrow and it joins the rest shortly before smashing into the enemy.

.

.

.

The enemy army was in complete disarray, men were on fire, on the floor, hysterical had multiple

injuries and were in complete shock. There shield wall had been broken again and there were

unable to work out what was happening. The mage raises her hand but this time clenches her fist.

"archers knock and fire twice at will then ceasefire" the officer cries. Sera draws her bow and feels

the rough rope against her cheek as she releases it "for the inquisition" another officer cries and

melee troops charges forward filtering through the gaps between the archers. Sera draws another

arrow "ugh" she grunts as a soldier bumps into her. She shakes her head and then carefully aims

before releasing another arrow. The rest of the archers slowly stops and she watches the melee

troops approaching the mage who was mere feet away from the enemy, who were desperately focusing on trying to form there shield wall.

.

.

The mage waits till her soldiers were less than two feet away. Then she swung her staff in a forward

arch and unleashes a wave of ice into the front lines freezing a few of the men solid. Seconds later

her troops crash into the broken lines of enemies and completely obliterates them in minutes. A few

troops manges to rout but the majority of them are killed. The mage left her men and walks over

to her officer who had gather near Sera. Sera watches as her hips sway side to side and her heels

click on the cobble floor. "Report" she said confidently. "The enemy is defeated Inquisitor

and we have suffered minor casualties." the officer said. "Good, make sure our wounded are tended

to and then have the army reinforce the cities walls. The viscount has pledged his support to the

Inquisition. Keep a detachment of soldiers here to prevent any nobles or guards from harming the the elves." the mage says. "By your orders inquisitor" he replies.

"Oh one more thing officer before you and your men get a well earned drink, who was the archer

who killed the horse" she asks and the officer points to Sera. He then waves his hand and all of the

archers march forward towards the rest of the army. The Inquisitor walks over her to her and then

smiles "oh its you , well anyway you have my thanks" she says respectfully. "Helping people and

killing people is what I am best at sugar tits" Sera replies. "Um right well yes your very

impressive" the mage replies. "I am aren't I, though you certainly have some appealing aspects"

Sera says. "Well I,,,,, Um ahem" the mage says and clears her throat " My name is Lucy Trevelyan

and I am the leader of the Inquisition, its a pleasure to meet you, well again" She says. "It is I

preferred your outfit earlier much more noteworthy, I am Sera and I am the leader of the Sera fan club" she says and winks at the blushing mage.

.

.

.

A small group forms in the corner and consists of an assortment of characters including a Qunari. "I

could use a companion with skills like yours" the mage says. "Okay I'll join, sounds like it could

be fun besides I'll do anything for a pretty lady" Sera says and walks over to introduce herself to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The bar

Sera gasps as she finishes her pint, the sweet taste of mead still clings to her lips as she gazes over to

the other side of the bar. The red headed mage sat there sipping wine and talking to Dorian, Sera

would be jealous if he wasn't gay. A simple blue robe and a red skirt and those damn sexy black high

heeled boots. Sera watches as those graceful fingers gently cup that wine glass and raise it to those

sweet cherry lips that probably taste better than any mead. "Thud" Sera jumps as the Iron Bull

deliberately slams down the next round. "Jumpy" He asks. "Oh piss of you daft tit" she replies. "So

our usual bet then Sera, scope out any women?" He once again asks. "Yeah there's some attractive

women in here, but none that" Sera pauses. "Still pinning over our fabled leader, I am afraid she isn't

in to women" Bull says with a wicked smile across his face "Shut it" Sera barks.

.

.

.

"Okay we can make that bet if you want but I will win. After all it wouldn't be the first time I've taken

her" Bull pauses. "He's lying, has to be" Sera thinks to herself, no hopes. "I remember gripping a

thick lock of flaming hair and her cries of pleasure as I put my spear inside her. Have you ever been

with a mage from the circle, let a lone a virgin mage there crazy in bed. But those cherry lips are

great at kissing but even better at sucking my" Sera slams her fist down on the table. "Damn it Bull

enough" She says as she is physically shaking with anger. "Hahaha" He chuckles and drinks clearly

amused with himself. "Your on Horn face" Sera says and quickly darts over to the other table

gracefully weaving through the crowd, with the Iron Bull hot on her tail.

.

.

.

"She practically jumps on to the chair next to Trevelyan barely managing to beat Bull but startling the

mage in the process. Iron Bull takes the chair opposite the Inquisitor begrudgingly. "So what crazy

bet do you have on today?" Trevelyan asks. "To find out who's your type beautiful" Sera says and

flashes the woman a sweet smile. "Oh this is going to be good" Dorian says as he sips his wine. "Sera

don't embarrass yourself its obvious she want as big strong Quanari, were big in all the right places."

Iron bull says and flashes the mage a wink. "Good start" Dorian says and chuckles. "Yeah well elven

women are cute and flexible" Sera says and winks at the mage. "This is true" Dorian says continuing

to irritate the Inquisitor. "Only a man can make your toes curl my dear Inquisitor, we kiss better, fuck

better and are better for a womans lover." The iron bull says. "The mage giggles a bit. "Come on Sera

your not going to let that brute beat you are you?" Dorian asks attempting to prolong Trevelyan suffering.

.

.

.

Sera takes a deep breath "Bull's her friend but she can't lose this woman to him, not the woman she

loves" she thinks to herself. "Beat this Bull" Sera says and then climbs out of her chair and mounts

the Inquisitor. Sera savours the feeling as their bodies press against each other beofre she gently

clasps the womans face with both hands. Her right hand gently strokes up and down the Womans

cheek as she leans forward and presses their lips agaisnt each other. She starts the kiss slow and

gentle, then slowly tilters her head to the side intensifying it. She then tilts left going the opposite

way and slips her tongue into the mages mouth. Sera moans into the kiss as she savours it before

slowly stopping and pulling her lips apart. She is still siting on the mage, she smiles "Thanks for

being a good sport beautiful" and then pecks the woman on the cheek before demounting her and retaking her seat.

.

.

.

"Outstanding Sera well played, come on Iron Bull show her that long silver tongue of yours" Dorian

says clearly enjoying himself. Sera watches as the Iron Bull gets up, the room suddenly lights up and

Sera watches as both the mages hands burn with fire. "The next person to try and kiss me gets

burned to ashes. Sera wins she has a smaller tongue, tastes like cheries and was able to surprise kiss

me you however spent all day eating Ham that tastes of despair." The mage then closes and opens

her hands, the fire disappears. The Quanari sits down knowing not to press his look and takes a sip

of his drink. "Well Bull since I won you have to buy my drinks all night now so a beer for me and a

glass of wine for my beautiful assiatant over there" Sera says and winks at Trevelyan. The mage who

is still scarlet re and flashes flames in her hand again. "And a cake something sweet like her" Sera

says. The Quanari gets to his feet and grumbles before walking to the bar.

.

.

.

"So what is your type then?" Sera asks. The Human ignores the elf and continues to sip her wine.

"Men, Women, Humans, Elfs, Quanari, Dwarfs? Sera asks again taking pride in the irritations he is

causing the mage. "Warriors, Rogues, Mages, Templars?" A fierce look from the usually kind and

friendly faced woman makes it clear she shares no love for the Templars. "Fine if you don't tell me I

will have to make something up" Sera says and sips her beer. "This is going to be good" Dorian once

again proclaims. "I think you like Cullen, maker knows why though, eh's not a beautiful, female elf"

Sera says. The mage raises an eybrow and scowls at her. "Speaking of, Good evening cullen" Dorian

says and nods at the knight-commander. "Can we talk?" He asks Trevelyan and the two depart to the

otherside of the room. Sera watches intently as the Templars lips open and close fast as he is

probably babbling on about something stupid. "Magic was meant to serve man not rule him, you

mages should walk around in chains for being mages. I am a bit fat noodled head." Sera mocks him

outloud in her best Cullen voice. The laughter of Dorian and the now returned Iron Bull futher encourages her.

.

.

.

Sera takes a deep breath and follows it through with a quick sip of her mead. "I am the spririt of the

makers venegance, none can stand before my rightousness. Come forth demon from that smoking

hotties body and lets us do battle with …. A flower?" Sera breaks the act as she watches the Templar

hand Trevelyan a red flower. She smiles and gently strokes his arm before giving him a peck on the

cheek. Then she talks and lowers her eyes clearly embarresed, he smiles and nods then leaves. She

begins walking back towards them. "Well Sera it seems not only are you a beautiful elven woman

but your also dead on the money." Dorian says. "Yeah I am" Sera says trying hard to hide her heart

break. Trevelyan rejoins them takes her wine and thanks the iron Bull.

.

.

.

…..They hang out for a few more hours one by one they depart till it is just Sera and Trevelyan who leave and walk down the corridor of Trevelyan's room…..

.

.

.

The two have been walking in silence ever since they left the bar. The mage twirling the flower

between her delicate femine fingers the whole time with that charming grin on her face. "Guess I

don't have to guess your type" Sera mumbles. "But you were having fun with it earlier" Trevelyan

says. "Yeah but I was, it doesn't matter you two make a cute couple my friend. This is your room its

late and I should go wouldn't want to stop a late night visit from Cullen." Says says. She turns to face

her friend at the door smiles and then departs towards her room. "Stupid templar penis face" she

mumbles. "I don't thing Cullen has a penis face" Trevelyan says. Sera hairs stand up on heer neck,

her body is flushed all over she turns to see Trevelyan right behind her several paces away from her door.

.

.

.

"Trevelyan I can … mmm" Trevelyan pushes her agaisn the wall both hands delicately clasped on her

face and pulls their lips agaisnt each other. Sera stands and bliks for her second her right foot is bent

so her sole is pressed on the wall for support. She moans into the kiss and then gently wraps one

hand around the womans back and places the other on her face. The hman tilters head to the right

and sneaks her tongue into the elfs mouth. She savours The sweet taste of those cherry lips and that

Felredan wine. "She has to be drunk" Sera thibnks to herself as the kiss continues. She even cops a feels of the womans ass which by the way is phenominal.

.

.

.

The kiss slowly breaks and their lips pull apart making a suckling noise as they do so. Their face so

close Sera fells her warm breath on her face as she gazes into those saphire blue beautiful eyes.

The humans delicate fingers stroke her face and she fells those soft lips press against her forehead

and closes her yes as she treasueres every moment. Once again their eyes met mere inches apart

"Your my type Sera, I was rejecting Cullen because I told him my heart belonged to another" The

mage says then kisses Sera on the cheek. "Good night" the mage says and then heads back down

the corridor and diseapears into her room. Leaving Sera with her head agains the wall and a huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A cold Night

….Three weeks after chapter 3….

.

.

.

"We make camp here" the inquisitor barks. "Bout damn time" Sera thought as she shivered. Her

hands, ears and toes were so numb she could barely feel them. She walked over to the edge of the

path snow crunched as she did so. A long perilous drop shrouded by the endless white blizzard,

blind her from the huge mountains and crumbling paths. She turned back around and looked at the

entrance to a cave. She thought to herself about lucky they were to find it. She shivers again and

then quickly pounces through the snow barging Cassandra out the way as she ducks into the cave.

"Watch it you bloody demon" the seeker cries out but Sera ignores her. She rests her back against

the wall so grateful she is out of the bitting cold. Cassandra and Iron Bull come in and Cass flashes her a dirty look.

.

.

.

Sera looks ahead to see several fires going and looks to her left in the cave illuminated in a warm

orange glow to see the mage lighting another one. "Bloody hell these mountains are freezing, if we

leep alone will die" Varic exclaimes. "Baggies Trevelyan" Sera cries out and practically jumps of the

wall. "What no fair" Iron bull exclaimes. "You just want her because she's a mage and will keep you

warm." Varric says. "Well yeah plus shes taller than me and her tits will probably make a great

pillow." Sera says and most of the group nod with a look of agreement on their faces. "Well

Inquisitor who do you want?" Cassandra asks. "I'll take Sera because even if I don't she'll probably

climb in when I am asleep" Lucy says. "You know me so well beautiful" Sera says as she rolls her

base blanket out. The mage puts her on top of it, then both girls put theirs pillows down. The they

pull out their bed roll the mages unzips her and puts it down flat with the open part facing up. Sera

copies but leaves hers facing down which will act as a sheet when they zip up Lucy's.

.

.

.

The others follows suit some moaning about their partners and all setting out various rules. The

mage climbs inside and sites up with the blanked wrapped round her. Sera smiles and climbs in,

unkown to the others the mages hand firmly wraps round and Sera leans back into the embrace.

Cassandra pulls out a cast iron pot and places it over the middle fire. She and vivenne pre dinner and

Sera leans back futher and moans softly as her cold head rests gaisnt her lovers warm chest. The

human places both her hands over the elfs cold ears and Sera giggles as a tingling sensations runs

through her ears. "What the bloddy hell are you doing to my ears, you daft nug" Sera groans

through her giggles. A few seconds later the human releases Sera's ears which are now nice and

warm. "Mmm there so warm" Sera says. "Trevelyan I know something you can warm" Bull says with a cheeky smirk on his face.

.

.

"Sorry I can't warm objects that small" The Inquisitor replies. Sera snorts and giggles a little, she

takes a deep breath and takes in the sweet smell of mutton and stew. "Well take it you bloody

fiend". "Wait what" Sera snaps out of her daydream to see Cassandra holding out a bowl of food,

most of the party had one already. "Sorry" Sera says and take the bowl te seeker just scowls and

returns back to hers. Sera heres a clanging behind her to see the mage finishing hers and placing the

bowl beside her. Sera slowly begins eating her, she takes her big spoonful before shovelling it into

her mouth. It didn't taste of much but that wasn't its purpose they needed all the energy they could

get. Sera scoops up another spoonful puts it into her mouth and starts chewing. She snorts and half

chokes on her food as she fights the urge to spit it out. That bloddy mage had slipped her hands

under Sera's tunic and was eroticly caressing her belly. Sera quickly swallowed and tried to steady

herself as the mage slipped her finger inside Sera's belly button and began circular strokes around the wall of it.

.

.

.

Sera moans a little and then quickly shovels the rest of the food inside her before the mages hands

wander anywhere else. She places her bowl inside the humans stacking them nicely before pushing

Lucy flat down. "Right now to blump up my pillows" Sera says attempting to regain control. "Do it

and you'll have to share with Bull and he's a sleep humper" Lucy says and closes her eyes. "I'll be

good" Sera says playfully and then rests against her secret girlfriend. Her head rests on the humans

firm bussom and she can't hep but giggle as little. The giggling quickly stops once the human wraps

a arm around her back and places the others hand on her behind. Its only a touch no rubbing but its

enough to get her imagination going. Se and Lucy cuddle warm inside their blanket as te cold wind blows through the night.

.

.

.

….10 Hours late….

.

.

.

Sera's eyes open slowly and she opens a mouth to silenty yawn. She stops and moans slightly as she

awakens fully to feel the human gently caressing her ass. She feels a soft femine finger stroking up

and down her long pointy ear. She smiles at the affectionate act especially to the part of her that

most elfs would change to avoid the "knife ears" comment. Sera opens her eyes and gets to her

knees her head now above the humans. She casually glances side to side checking no one is awake.

Only Cassandra who is busy watching the entrance. She leans down and plants a kiss on her lovers

lips, moaning into it as the human squeezes her behind and kisses her back. They hold it for just a

few seconds before Sera breaks it. She gives the human one last peck on the cheek the human takes

her hand and squeezes it lovingly. "Okay Sera you can get of me now, we have work to do" She says. Sera groans but moves allowing the human to get up.


End file.
